


Lance Presents

by alexspacesout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: For their first Christmas together, Lance presents Keith with a bunch of presents to make his Christmas one he couldn't forget.





	Lance Presents

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of fics about Keith never having a Christmas and Lance giving him his first real one. This can be another one of those OR it could just be a really nice Christmas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith hadn’t believed in Santa for a long time. 

That’s why when Keith woke up on the couch, curled up in Lance’s arms, he was confused. Not ten feet away laid a sea of presents stacked knee-high, some nearly spilling over. The tree they had so carefully decorated 2 nights ago was barely visible. The shiny paper and bows reflected the rainbow lights, throwing colors in little specks all around the room. Keith tried to keep his breathing soft and slow as to not wake Lance. They had stayed up extra late to finish baking the cookies for this afternoon’s festivities. Despite both Keith and Lance having mediocre cooking skills, their combined knowledge made for some killer chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies.

Keith tried to absorb the sight before him, his eyes racing this way and that. He notices the bottom branches of the tree shaking a bit. Keith tenses. Not a moment later, their cat Lavender tiptoes out from under the tree, nuzzling her head against the scratchy branch as she goes. Keith exhales, a light chuckle escaping. 

Lance begins to move behind him and Keith immediately closes his eyes. He didn’t want his boyfriend to see him already awake, Lance was always so set on making sure Keith got an adequate amount of shut-eye since admitting he had trouble sleeping. One of Lance’s arms is pinned under Keith, so Lance only manages a half stretch by throwing his right arm way above his head. He emits a little squeak as his back twists and Keith can’t help but crack a smile.

Lance relaxes and puts his arm back around Keith’s waist, pulling him a little closer. He gives Keith a peck on his cheek and mumbles something about a sweet dream in his ear. Keith is not a particularly ticklish person, but there’s something about the sensation of wind blowing over his ear that makes him squirm. Unable to stop himself, Keith snorts and Lance bolts awake. 

“Oh my-whAT-DO THAT AGAIN.” All sleepiness forgotten, Lance sits up sharply and gazes at Keith with wide eyes. Keith pauses a moment, startled by his suddenness, and then begins to chuckle with Lance’s absolutely awed expression.

“Good morning to you too, Lance.” 

Lance struggles to grab a hold of himself. “Oh- uh, yeah, right- good morning…le gasp!-“

“-did you really just say le ga-“

“It’s Christmas!!! Merry Christmas, darling!!” Lance lunges forward and takes Keith in a ‘loving’ chokehold. Keith manages to slip one hand under Lance’s arm to provide himself with just enough breathing room to avoid death.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Keith grins when he feels Lance’s cheeks tug with a smile that could power all of their Christmas lights- like, all of them. All 150 strands of lights. All 1500 bulbs. That’s a lot. Lance really likes Christmas lights.

Lance pulls back with that smile still dancing on his lips. “Did you notice anything different?”

With the excitement, Keith had totally forgotten about the tree and presents. Noticing Lance’s eagerness to see his reaction, Keith pushes out any preconceptions from before and takes a look.

Even with already knowing what’s there, Keith is still taken aback by the wonder of it. So much color and volume to the mountain beside the tree. Lance eagerly watches as Keith’s mouth forms into a small ‘o’, followed by an ever growing smile.

“You did this…for me??” Keith just put two and two together. For a moment he was truly worried a particular someone in a red suit had broken into their apartment. But with Lance’s hopeful eyes- and the numerous presents that say from Lance to Keith- he was able to determine the culprit.

“Surprise!” Lance fights to hold back from him, trying to allow Keith to take it all in before he’s smothered with Lance’s love. He waits as patiently as possible for Keith but the excitement keeps bubbling up and threatening to spill. He quickly pecks Keith on the lips and untangles his legs, bringing Keith up with him. “Why don’t you open them?”

Keith’s awe turns to full blown laughter as he throws himself into Lance’s arms. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!” Keith’s face lights up brighter than Lance has ever seen it. If his smile was blinding before, Lance has now physically lost both of his eyes. Keith continues to laugh as kisses Lance’s face with no rhyme or reason- a peck on the nose, his left eyebrow, chin, his right eyebrow. Keith doesn’t seem to care what he’s doing, he’s just so desperate to show Lance how much he loves him and appreciates the gesture.

“Easy, cutie patootie, don’t wear yourself out before tearing through all these presents.” Lance laughs and pushes Keith away at arms length. Keith pauses, then sighs with an exasperated smile.

“We’ll pick it up later.” And then Keith has the audacity to wink. Lance is going to be dead before noon.


End file.
